pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG023: Gone Corphishin'
Synopsis A mysterious Pokémon is terrorizing Dewford Town's beach. Ash and friends set many traps for the terror and discover its identity, Corphish. Will Ash and his friends be able is capture the feisty Water-type Pokémon, or will it set them out to dry? Plot James and Meowth are very cheerful today, since it is a good day to catch Ash's Pikachu. Jessie, however, thinks they should just relax for a while. Even Jessie's Wobbuffet is relaxing, despite James and Meowth being annoyed. While they discuss what should they do, something attacks them, blasting them off. Ash and Pikachu are cheerful as well, as they can train more. They wash their faces from water from Brock's Lotad it has been carrying on its head. Ash trains his Pokemon concentration - something that Brawly used to defeat him. Everybody is doing chrores, except Ash who is practicing. Ash's Taillow begins to react, but Ash calms it down, since the wave is approaching too far away. When the wave is about to strike, everybody goes away, but they got hit by the wave anyway. They do it one more time, and while Ash, Pikachu and Taillow go away, Treecko gets hit by the wave, as it didn't react in time. May says that they'll succeed in time, to which Ash thinks she should do it as well. Max supports Ash, but May practices how the Pokemon should get out of their Pokeball for the contests. May (making a show) brings Torchic and Wurmple, but they goof around. May is angry for that, but others explain that it is only one Pokemon that can be released, but she tells them that it is the style of the attack. However, someone is digging through the tent, destroying it. Pikachu is about to use Thunderbolt, but it would burn the tent, so May's Wurmple uses String Shot, slowing the burglar down. However, the burglar is quite fast, so Wurmple cannot hold it much longer. Treecko holds Wurmple, but the burglar still moves. Everybody helps to slow the burglar down, but it still moves with amazing speed, making them fall into the sea. Their cloths and food are wet, so they make speculations what Pokemon it was. Ash is confident that he'll catch the Pokemon, even if May thinks it is a bad idea. team Rocket is hurt by the attack. When Jessie takes Wobbuffet back, she sees the same thing it attacked them before. Jessie goes to attack the Pokemon, but stumbles upon a Loudred who blasts them off. May is quite sleepy, since they wait for the Pokemon to come. Max suggests her to sleep in the tent, but she is scared that it might attack her. Pikachu hears that the Pokemon is coming, but realizes too soon that it is coming behind them, so they got hit. It pushes the Pokemon food and chases May. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but it disappears. The gang is tired, since they did not sleep through the night. Ash thinks that the Pokemon will come back. Brock's Forretress begins to dig holes to capture the Pokemon, even if this was Team Rocket's plan. Something arrives, covered in seaweed and eats the Pokemon food. Brock sets more food, so they come and eat it. The creatures are Team Rocket. However, soon enough the Pokemon arrives, blasting them off. Pikachu uses Quick Attack to attack the Pokemon - the burglar was a Corphish. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Corpish evades the attack. Corphish uses Bubble Beam, attacking Pikachu. Corphish digs and attacks Pikachu once more. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Corphish catches Pikachu's tail and it waves Pikachu in air and it releases him on Ash's face. Ash brings Treecko and it waits for Corphish to attack. May and Max think it is not the best idea, but Brock supports Ash. Corphish attacks with Bubble Beam, but Treecko deflects the attack with its tail. Corphish uses Claw Hammer, to which Treecko uses Quick Attack. Treecko uses Pound, knocking Corphish down. Ash throws the Pokeball and he catches the Corphish. Ash thanks Treecko for assistance and sends Corphish, greeting it. Corpish waves Ash's hand, but it is too strong, so it throws Ash behind. Quotes *''"Don't tell me we fell into a hole."'' - Jessie :"Ridiculous! Imagine us falling into someone else's trap!" - James Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Corphish Trivia *Featured Pokemon: Shroomish *This episode is the 300th episode to be produced. *This epsiodes's name is a pun to saying "Gone Fishing". Quotes *"We're blasting off too soon!" - Team Rocket at the beginning of the episode. Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Milestone episodes